Festival of Asylum
by KFG24
Summary: The first Masked Devil was destroyed by Miku. And now she rises to take his place... This summary sucks. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Yami no Uta**_

**KFG24**: This is based on _Yami no Uta_ and _HigoSai ~ Festival of Asylum _I _strongly _suggest watching both,if not to better understand this story,than just to enjoy two awesome PVs. ^_^  
Ah,and forgive me for any RinXLen hints that you may find. Really,this is supposed to be a mostly no pairing story(aside from the mentions of past KaitoXMiku),but you know how I am. *sweatdrops*

* * *

Those _bastards_! How _dare _they shun me! I only did what needed to be done,I had no choice! Yes,I had no choice,I _had _to kill Kaito. If not for the sake of obeying the highers ups,then because he would have wanted me to.

I _know _he would have,he told me so himself.

And yet,everyone condemns me for fulfilling my promise. Though I suppose I can't blame them. I hate _myself _for what I did. Kaito... He was like everyone's big brother... Well everyone that is except for Gakupo,since he was older than Kaito and all. I know that despite all the tricks they played on him,the twins were especially fond of him,and of course Meiko and I - our feelings for him were definitely _not _what you'd call platonic.

So I guess if you look at the situation logically... And yet... I can't help but return their hate ten-fold! And they don't even really hate me! They're just stuck in one of the phases of grieving...

Oh god... What's wrong with me? All these negative emotions... This... This reminds me of what happened when Kaito was being taken over by the Mask! He constantly lashed out about over the smallest things,like when Meiko tripped and broke his favorite coffee mug,the real Kaito would just smile like he always did and tell her that it was alright and was she sure she didn't cut herself? But Mask-Kaito... He just started screaming at Meiko who had no idea about what was really going on.

And when he found Rin and Len scarfing down his ice cream... That's a major offense,but usually it would only merit a guilt trip as Kaito cried and a stern talking to from Meiko. The real Kaito would _never _have slapped Rin like that.

Thinking about those times... They makes me sad because that's when I first began losing my Kaito,and yet,at the same time I'm filled with... Glee? It makes me happy to think about others being in pain? It makes me happy to think about Meiko's heart breaking? I'm happy when I think about Rin's head snapping to the side? I'm proud of my deceased boyfriend because of the hate I saw in Len's eyes as he knelt by his sister,trying to comfort the poor girl while simultaneously issuing a silent warning at the one who had done the damage?

Oh god... This... It's not because I kept the Mask,is it?! I mean,Kaito didn't keep any trophies from his fights against those who had been taken over like I do,and he was still taken! It can't be the Mask!

The Anti-Mask Organization is losing another member...

No! I can't think like that! The Masks only take over the minds of weak willed people. Kaito always rolled over for everyone,that's why he ould be controlled so easily. But I... I'm stronger than that! I won't let it beat me! I will stand tall! I will triumph! I will not go down with out a fight - no,a war!

I am Miku Hatsune and I will beat the Mask!

Even if it looks extremely comfortable... I wonder though... How would it feel if I were to put it on?

I'll just try it on once...

* * *

**KFG24**: ...That was fun. I just love writing about people going insane. ^_^ I don't do it very well,but I love it nonetheless.  
The scene with Kaito slapping Rin was not originally in there,but I was rereading what I had written and I got to the part where Miku mentioned it and I just thought, "Dude,I have to go in detail. I want to see this." 'Cause I'm pretty good at visualizing things without details,but I dunno,I just really needed some for that. Plus it made the fic slightly longer. ^_^  
Anyways,the next chapter _should_(though it could turn out to be something completely different)be about Rin going after Miku. Whether it will also be in first person point of view I don't know yet... *sighs* Probably not because it took me a long time to get out of writing only in the first person point of view,but I'm kind of slipping back into it because it's so damn easy to write... One of the reasons _Cendrillon _is taking so long to write,I had it all in first person and now I have to change all the tenses to third.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Song Two**_

**KFG24**: Eh?! People actually like this? People like **xxRin** **Kagaminexx**, **Lithium** **Suicide**, and **Nietono-no-Shana**. Well thanks for the reviews guys,even if you're clearly insane. ^_^  
By the way,I'm an idiot to have forgotten the disclaimer...  
**DISCLAIMER:**KFG24 does not own any Vocaloids so she obviously doesn't own their songs.

* * *

Kill the second Masked Devil,huh? That shouldn't be too hard right? After all,it's just Miku.

Miku who's been my rival ever since she beat in a sparring session. Miku who immediately took me under her wing when Len and I first joined the Anti-Mask Organization. Miku,the big sister I'd always wanted.

...I'm not so sure I can do this anymore...

"Rin?" Len looks concerned.

I smile at him in what I hope is a reassuring manner. "I'm fine you big baby. I can take care of Miku-nee no problem. She faster,but I've always been stronger."

The look on his face tells me that that's the problem. "Geez... You're going to be there to back me up,right? Why are you so worried?" I push past him and continue on my way to Meiko's room. She always has the best guns,and I'll need a good one if I plan to kill Miku tonight.

I wonder,how am I supposed to even _find _Miku? Hmm... Maybe I should go ask Master,he'll know,ri-

_____

I heave a sigh as my sister falls to the ground in a dead faint amongst the flowers and shards of the vase I used to knock her out. Kaito made all the vases that line the hallways in an attempt to 'brighten the place up',so I feel it's kind of disrespectful to memory to break them,but I had to stop her. Rin may be stronger than Miku,but Miku's been taken - she's not herself. She'd slaughter my sister with no hesitation. I make sure to tell Rin all this as I carry her into my room.

I'm so glad that I've been working out - my sister's heavier than she looks. I don't tell her that though. Instead I decide to start reminding her to cut down on the snacks a bit. If I live that is. I probably won't though. Miku will most likely kill me.

But if I can weaken her just a bit for Rin or whoever else is sent after her,I won't die in vain. Or at least,that's what wish I could say. But as I get ready for the upcoming fight,can't think of anything other than how scared I am.

I don't want to die. I want to live! But not if that means I have to let my twin die. Y'know,it's strange,but I feel like I've done this - sacrifice myself for Rin's sake - before...

_____

The wind feels great blowing through my hair like this. I should try jumping from rooftops more often. Because it's not just the feel of the wind playing with my pigtails that feels so amazing,it's also the way my heart pounds against my chest in anticipation of hitting the ground,because who knows if I'll drop into a crouch as is proper to keep my legs from breaking,or if I'll mess up at the last second and end up a bloody splatter at my opponents feet?

The thought is exhilarating.

It's almost unfortunate that my trained instincts saved me. Oh well,my opponent is here. Too far away for me to see the face,but I sincerely hope that the blond approaching me is Rin. I did,after all,specifically ask _her _to kill me.

Oh what a disappointment! It's Len. I wonder,was he sent,or did he come on his own in his sister's place? Or perhaps Rin _is _here,but she's hiding? No,if they sent the twins together,Len would be the one in hiding. He must be alone.

"Miku."

I smile,he can't see it of course,but I'm sure that he knows. "What happened to calling me 'Miku-nee',Len-kun?"

He ignores me and fires. I dodge the bullet with ease. He keeps shooting at me,but I dodge and dodge until I'm right in front of him. "Where's your sister Len?" I ask teasingly even though I can feel the gun pressed against my chest.

His eyes narrow. "Safe." He growls and then he pulls the trigger. Oh but I'm much too fast for him! And now that he's out of ammo,it's my turn to attack.

* * *

**KFG24**: I can't decide,should Miku be wielding a katana or a leek? I mean,in Yami no Uta,she has a leek and kicks ass. In HigoSai,she has a katana and kicks some ass before she dies. Hmmm... Saying that she uses a leek will kind of take away from the seriousness,and yet,it seems much more appealing than the katana... Input?


End file.
